Don't forget to smile!
by Kausa
Summary: Drabble about Demyx and Zexion and Lexaeus. Only not...XD A three way kinda thing. My first try at 1st person, please let me know what you think! AU one-shot drabble Zemyx kinda. T for Lexaeus' potty mouth.


**Note**: XD...Fun drabble to write.  
Anyway, its really random and just kinda...A.D.D.  
It would be better if I wasnt being distracted by my mother playing Left 4 dead. XD The ending sucks to...  
And this is my first try at 1st person, so...be kind. XD No, actualy, dont, I want to hear what you really think.  
Enjoy.

**(Please review, fav, and alert!)**

* * *

"The best advice I ever got was from my grandmother Myde." I told my friend, Lexaeus, who was sulking over something some girl did.  
"Now," I put a finger put to try and make my point somewhat valid, "People say I was named after her, but I just don't see it, I mean they are two entirely different names and-"  
"Get on with the fucking advice Demyx…"

I nodded, "Oh right…Anyway, the best advice I ever got was 'Don't forget to smile'."  
I laughed and added, "'And change your underwear everyday!'"  
Lexaeus glared daggers at me. Right, jokes were out of the question right now…

We kept walking down the street, quietly this time.  
I sighed and threw my arms behind my head, scratching at my scalp nervously.  
"Well ya know Lexaeus, I-"  
"I don't want to hear it Demyx." He put a hand up to stop me from talking.

I 'humph-ed' and let out a dejected sigh. He was such a hard person to put up with.  
But it was all worth it in the end.  
I didn't have many friends, but I had Lexaeus. Right?

I threw my arm around his shoulders, "Lex my old buddy, We're-"  
He quickly threw my arm back _off_ his shoulder, and grunted.  
I grunted back at him, mimicking.

I was rewarded with a fist in the stomach.  
I'm glad I was used to it, if I hadn't put up with it for years prior, it might have hurt.

Either way, I stomped a foot down and sighed, "Why do you have to be so _mean_to me?"  
"Why do you have to be such a _girl_?"  
I sighed again. Why do I even try?

Soon we came to our normal spot of departure. The fork in the road that meant I had to go straight and Lexaeus had to turn right.  
The fork in the road that meant…I had to walk _alone_ the rest of the way home…

I patted my good friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry so much. Wanna know some _other_ advice I got for when your down in the blue?"  
He sighed, "If you start singing fucking 'Hakuna matata' again, I will _hurt_ you."

So we said goodbye, like always, and headed off to our homes.  
The walk after we separate is always so…lonely.  
I like being around people.  
And Lexaeus is my best friend, so I like being around him.

I could see it from here.  
My house.  
Its much less of a 'home' then it should be.  
I've lived there since I was in 3rd grade, and since I'm a senior in high school this year that means…  
I've lived there…  
Uh…  
Nine-ish years? Okay, so what, I'm bad at math.

My house was painted a light green, with tan sidings and such.  
The pitched roof was white.  
The curtains that covered every window were purple, they matched the inside of our house.

Once I reached the door, which by the way is a creamy tan colour, I tried to untangle the cords from my headphones and my cell phone charm from my keychain.  
No luck.

Defeated, I pulled the wad of words, cell phone, and keys to the door and unlocked it before stuffing it back into my pocket, to detangle later of course.  
Pft, later, who knew when that was?

I was greeted by the faint smell of cookies.  
Mom must be baking, which was an odd happening.  
I headed for the kitchen, and was greeted by something else.

A blue-cement kind of looking haired boy at my dining room table.  
He wasn't facing me, so I could only see the back of his head.  
I could tell, even though he was sitting down, he was _short_.

"Demyx!" The woman standing in my kitchen, leaning on my counter, screamed.  
She had light brown, almost blond hair, and sky blue eyes.  
She ran over to hug me, wrapping her arms around me she cooed, "Demyx! Guess who's here!"

Trying to pry the woman off me I offered, "Uh, I don't know, who mom?"  
She let go and straightened out her dress, "You know my old friend, Seymour, from high school?"  
I nodded. I remembered that guy, he dressed like a sluty girl and used way to much hair spray.  
I had seen pictures, and he used to visit when I was younger.

My mother clapped her hands together happily, "Well something _awful_, just _awful_, happened to him." She really stressed the words as she said them, "And now we get to take care of his lovely little child!"  
I raised any eyebrow, "Why cant whatever whore he knocked up just do it?"

My mother quickly slapped be upside the head, and I shut up.  
"Well," She continued, "This is his son. He will be going to school with you when spring break is over. And he is staying here with us, so be _nice._"  
I had completely forgotten break was this upcoming week.  
I wonder if Lexaeus had anything planned for us…

The boy, Seymour's son I guess, turned around in his chair.  
He had violet-blue eyes, they were…Deep.  
Not like mine, or Lexaeus' or, hell, anyone I've ever seen before.

He didn't smile. Why didn't he smile?  
"You know, my grandmother Myde always said-"  
"No one cares what that old bat used to say Demyx." My mother quickly shut me up.  
"This," She went on, since she knew I wasn't going to talk anymore, "Is Zexion."

He turned back around so his back was to me again.  
I sighed, and sulked into my room.  
I hate this, a whole week at home.  
I already missed school.

At least I would make a pretty new friend.  
I hoped…

O.o.O.o.O

So Zexion got to stay in _my_ room.  
This was partly my fault, since I insisted on having bunk-beds, for when Lexaeus stayed the night.

I guess it wasn't so bad, he didn't seem to like to talk much.  
He reminded me of someone important.

We were laying there, each in our own bunks, trying to sleep.  
I couldn't, how could he?

So I leaned over the edge, my hair dangling in front of my face as I looked at him.  
"Zexion?" I asked, "Are you awake?"  
"Not anymore…What do you need?"  
I could feel me slipping a bit, but I didn't really care, "I want to talk to someone…Do You like to talk?"  
I heard him sigh, but I couldn't really see anything.  
"Do you?" I probed.  
"Yes Demyx, of _course_ I like to talk. Everyone does…"  
"Lexaeus doesn't."  
"Your silly little imaginary friends don't count…" I heard him roll over, and his sheets rustle, like he pulled them over his head.  
Was I still slipping? Or had it stopped, I couldn't tell.  
"He's not ima-jin-airy, he's my best friend! In fact!" I stated, happily letting one hand dangle over the side of the bunk bed, "He's coming over tomorrow and we are going to hang out!"  
"_Imaginary._"  
"Whatever. You wanna come with us?"

More rustling, a sigh, and a mumble that sounded like, "sure".  
I smiled and let my other hand clap my dangling one, making a happy upside-down clapping noise.  
"Then its all set! You'll come with us and-" I probably should have been hanging on more carefully, because right after that clap, I fell on my head.

Zexion jumped out of bed, well slowly jumped, if that's possible, to see if I was okay.  
Well…more to see if I was dead or not.

I was laying on my back, my legs tangled, one arm under me and one laying limp next to me.  
Zexion stood over me, sighed, and asked, "Are you okay?"  
I grunted.  
He sighed again, "Come on," He held a hand out to me, "Let me help you up."

I grabbed his hand, it was warm and kind of clammy.  
I let him help me up, because my head hurt.  
Really firkin bad.

Once I was up, Zexion walked over to the light switch and illuminated the room.  
He walked back over to me and pushed me onto his bed.  
I was right earlier, he _was_ short.

He violently thrust my head forward, so I was starting at the ground.  
Then started to pat all around my neck.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
No answer, just more patting.  
Soon it moved to my back.  
Then he jarred my head back upward and did the same to my chest, arms, and various other places.

He stood up straight and sighed, "You're fine."  
"Why were you touching me?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "Because your such a baby, I knew if I hit a place that was hurt, both of us would be able to tell. So this way I could figure out if you really hurt yourself or not, and you didn't."

I huffed, "That's a pretty silly way to check if someone's hurt!" I did my attempt at an evil grin, "You sure you weren't just trying to feel me up?"  
Before I knew it I was on the floor again, Zexion had pushed me out of his bed and was in the process of laying down again.  
"Sorry Demyx, boys aren't my type. And even if they _were_, I'm sure I would have much better taste then…" He looked be over, "You."

I turned off the light for us, and we went back to sleep.

O.o.O.o.O

The next morning I munched on some random sugary cereal my mother bought me.  
I drank chocolate milk I made from a powder.  
And I dressed in blue shorts and a blue short sleeve T-shirt patterned with bubbles.

When I was roughly half way through my cereal, Zexion joined me.  
Only he ate my mothers wheat-bran-fiber crap she loved.  
Worst part? It had _raisons _in it.  
Ew….

He was still in his Pajamas.  
Black cotton shorts and a purple tank top.

"You're not dressed?" I asked him between shovels of cereal.  
"That's going to kill you." He told me, pointing to my ever-so-healthy breakfast.  
I pointed at his, "That's going to kill you."  
"How?"  
"Well," I started, setting my spoon down in my bowl, "To much fiber will clog up your stomach and it will explode and then little bitty-bits of you will rain down over everyone." I showed him the 'bits of him raining down' with a clever hand motion that looked somewhat like the 'itsy bitsy spider' one.

He raised an eyebrow, "And how will that happen exactly?"  
I smiled, happy to explain, "Well you see, when it gets all clogged, it wont be digested, right?"  
He nodded, so I went on, "But you still need all those nutrients, from food. So your mind will think your hungry, and then you'll eat more. Right?" He nodded again.  
I smiled, "Well you eat more, and sooner or later you eat to much and it becomes a big gigantic pile of rotten food and fiber in your tummy."

He looked at me quizzically, "And how does that make you explode?"  
"Well, you can only fit so much in your body before you…" I threw my hands up and screamed, "EXPLODE!"

Zexion stopped chewing and looked at my like I was an idiot, then he did something I didn't think I would ever see.  
He laughed.  
He really laughed, so I laughed with him.

And we sat there, and we laughed and ate cereal.  
Making fun of each others breakfast of choice.  
Until Lexaeus came to the door.

O.o.O.o.O

Zexion decided to come with us after all.  
So he had to get dressed.

Me and Lex waited on the couch, I was humming and Lexaeus seemed to be in a better mood.  
Soon I began in a low voice, "Hakuna matata…what a wonderful phrase…"  
Lexaeus looked over at me, and mouthed the word 'No'.  
I smiled at him and kept going, "Hakuna matata…Ain't no passing craze!"

Lexaeus hit himself in the face with the palm of his hand.  
I kept going, "It means no worries!"  
"For the rest of your days!"

I looked over at the hallway, Zexion had joined in, laughing.  
He was wearing black shorts and a purple hoodie with the sleeves rolled up.  
This kid really changed up his outfits, huh?

I laughed and Lexaeus buried his face in his hands.  
Standing up, I asked, "You know the words?"  
"All of them by heart." He winked and smiled.

So much for first impressions, this Zexion guy is really opening up.

O.o.O.o.O

Lexaeus was the only one of us with a car, so he drove us to the beach.  
It's hot where we all live.  
So the beach was always overly populated.

I loved Lexaeus' car. It was a red convertible thing.  
He was always going on and on about what kind of car it is, but…I don't know, I don't pay attention.

The beach had a nice breeze.  
And water.  
I love water, more then any human should…

So my first instinct when we come to the beach is to…  
"Demyx no!" Lexaeus screamed after me.  
"What's going on?" Zexion asked.

I bolted out of the car, ran over the hot sand, and jumped into the water.  
In this process I skinned my knee on the car, burned my feet on the sand, cut the sole of one on a broken bottle, and got a nasty sunburn on my face, arms, and neck.  
Sometimes I wonder if Lexaeus is right about putting on sunscreen and wearing flip flops and stuff…

The rest of our day at the beach was great though.  
After Lexaeus put sun lotion on me and fixed up my bleeding foot, me and Zexion made a sand castle.  
You know, every time I go to the beach, I spend all my time in the water.  
This is the first time my whole life I had ever made a sand castle like this.

Zexion seemed like he knew what he was doing, which I liked.  
And Lexaeus tried to help, but he accidentally broke down a wall.  
So he just flirted with all the girls in bathing suits.

"You know Demyx, I thought I was going to hate you." Zexion told me while patting down some sand into the spot Lexaeus broke.  
I smiled, "Really? Why?"  
"Penelo said you were really shy and quiet and mean."  
I sighed, "Yeah, me and mom don't get along really well."

Zexion looked up at me, his eyes were so pretty, "Why?"  
I shrugged, "Stuff that happened after my dad died, I don't really want to talk about it."  
"How did you handle it?" He asked me.  
He had completely stopped fixing the castle.  
"I'm…I'm having a really hard time, with my dad and stuff…I never knew my mom so she cant comfort me.."

I wrapped my arms around him, and smiled, "Like my grandma Myde always told me,"  
I kissed him on the forehead and laughed a bit, "Even on your worst of days, if you smile, it will wash all the bad stuff away. It makes you happy, and it makes everyone else _around_ you happy to. It makes all the bad go away, so you only have happy thoughts. So just…" I added, grinning, "Don't forget to smile."


End file.
